Kata Saudara
by rasyalleva
Summary: "Sesaat, aku pikir kamu sudah jadi saudara seperti harapanku." #Siblingisasi
1. Pergi

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

catatan: (1) sudut pandang orang pertama hong kong. (2) female! hong kong. nggak tahu kenapa saya lebih suka bayangin hong kong versi perempuan dan dia adik yang diperebutkan kakak-kakak laki-lakinya (...). (3) canon. saya lagi ngebetahin diri di fandom ini demi persiapan sbmptn juga kray.

* * *

Hanya perasaanku saja atau atmosfer di ruang makan pagi ini terasa suram? Seperti ada awan mendung di atas kepala mereka semua. Aku mengetuk jemariku di atas meja, sekadar mencoba untuk mengganggu suasana. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang sudah menghabiskan sarapanku, dan yang lain seolah-olah makan dengan tempo dilambat-lambatkan. Aku melirik Taiwan, barusan tidak ada cekcok perebutan lauk antara dia dengan Vietnam, padahal kupikir itu bagaikan rutinitas sehari-hari mereka dan bukannya diam.

Aku memecah keheningan. "Aku sudah habis."

Tak ada jawaban.

Semuanya menatap sarapan mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Memangnya ini kesepakatan untuk saling mendiamkan satu sama lain atau apa? Iya, sih, aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi semalam sayup-sayup aku mendengar ada pembicaraan yang kayaknya serius dan hanya akulah satu-satunya suara yang tidak hadir di sana. Aku ingin sekali ke luar kamar dan ikut campur dalam konversasi, tapi aku nggak bisa melawan rasa kantukku, jadi aku melanjutkan tidur dan batal mencuri dengar.

Aku meninggikan suara. "Hei!"

Sumpit Japan terjatuh. Semua terkejut, mengangkat kepala.

Aku menatap mereka semua, agak lama, sebelum memutus jeda. "Aku yang habis pertama, nih?" kukerutkan kening. Pandanganku berhenti, aku lurus-lurus memantulkan mata China yang duduk tepat di seberangku. Aku nggak pernah habis lebih dulu daripada China. Dia yang tertua dan selalu menyuapiku kalau aku belum habis juga.

"Oh," China seperti sadar bahwa ia harus bicara tapi tidak tahu apa, "uhm, tunggu sebentar, Hong Kong."

"Tak masalah," kuangkat bahuku. Lagipula, aku nggak seterburu-buru itu buat menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat menghabiskan. Mata yang menuju padaku kembali tertunduk lagi, dan aku baru akan memutar kepala entah menatap apa, ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Ada tamu.

Semuanya berpandangan. Aku memperhatikan ekspresi yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain, aku berani yakin mereka tahu apa yang tidak aku tahu, dan aku paling nggak suka itu! Aku berdiri sebelum ada yang sempat bertindak. "Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya," kataku cepat-cepat. Aku ingin tahu, aku ingin _juga_ tahu.

"Tunggu, Hong Kong—"

Aku mengabaikan suara South Korea, setengah berlari menuju ruang utama dan membuka pintu depan yang menghubungkan langsung ke halaman depan di luar. Hanya ada sesosok di balik pintu itu, memakai setelan serba hitam. Penagih hutang atau apa? Mungkin biaya untuk listrik bulan ini melonjak. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Japan pernah ketiduran di ruang televisi dan membiarkannya menyala sampai pagi.

Lamat-lamat wajah yang kupikir asing mulai semakin jelas, dan aku ingat warna rambut pirang serta alis tebalnya. Ini England, kalau tidak salah. Dulu sekali, aku sempat melihatnya sekilas datang ke rumah ketika China yang membukakan pintu, dia datang membawa kardus berisi kiriman barang entah apa. Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sebelum datang masa di mana China mulai jarang ada di rumah. Katanya, ia sedang berjuang mempertahankan tanahnya, dan dia menambah bahwa aku baru akan paham artinya di masa depan.

"Maaf Gadis Kecil, mengganggu kegiatan pagi-pagi kalian," ia memperkenalkan diri, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya—sederhana, bendera negaranya, _Union Jack_ seingatku namanya, dengan ukuran sudah diperkecil, dengan tiang tiruan dari biting pendek. Dia tahu benar bahwa aku, yang anak-anak ini, suka dengan ide pemberian mainan di pertemuan pertama. "Mau?"

Aku tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk langsung menyambar dengan senyuman lebar. Aku mengibarkannya dan tertawa kecil, sebelum sadar bahwa sungguh tindakan yang tidak sopan untuk tidak segera mempersilakan tamu masuk. "Oh," aku terkejut sendiri dengan kesadaranku yang terlambat. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kamu Hong Kong, 'kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kedatanganku ke sini untuk bertemu dengan China," England menjawab tidak nyambung, kenapa dia bertanya bahwa apakah aku Hong Kong atau bukan kalau selanjutnya menyampaikan bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan China? "Ada?"

Aku melempar pandanganku ke belakang, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi. Kalau yang membukakan pintu untuk tamu adalah aku, atau Taiwan, atau mungkin Vietnam, ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa kami para anak kecil diharuskan untuk memperpanjang basa-basi sampai ada yang dewasa datang menyusul. Aku menjawab seadanya saja. "Baru aku yang sudah menghabiskan sarapanku."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku titip pesan?"

Kukerutkan kening. Aku belum pernah mengalami yang satu ini sebelumnya. Apakah dia buru-buru? Kuharap saja pesannya tidak panjang agar aku tidak melewatkan poin yang mungkin sebenarnya penting.

"Aku nggak pergi, kok," England seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Aku tetap di sini. Yang kumaksudkan adalah pesan untuk China, yang begitu kamu terima, kamu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah dan sampaikan kepadanya. Karena aku nggak mungkin serta-merta masuk dan bikin recok acara sarapan bersama terakhir kalian, 'kan?"

Sarapan bersama _apa_ , katanya?

"Oh," ia tersenyum melihat perubahan air mukaku. "Kamu belum tahu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Gerakan tanganku yang melambai-lambaikan bendera kecil negaranya berhenti tiba-tiba. "Belum tahu soal apa?" di kepalaku seolah terdengar alarm siaga satu berbunyi, aku mengubah nada bicaraku menjadi waspada—sekalipun mungkin sia-sia karena aku masih belum berpengalaman soal mengatasi bahaya.

"Ini sarapan terakhirmu bersama saudara-saudaramu."

Aku merasa salah dengar. Aku? "Apa?"

"Wah, kamu benar-benar belum tahu, ya?" tangan England terjulur untuk mengelus kepalaku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya bertahan lebih dari dua detik karena segera kutepis buru-buru. Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya. Orang ini berbahaya! Aku mundur selangkah, tapi ia hanya tertawa kecil, melanjutkan. "Mulai pagi ini, kamu ikut aku."

China selalu mengajarkanku untuk jangan mudah percaya pada orang asing, dan seharusnya itulah yang aku lakukan. Bukannya terus mengejar begini. "Kenapa?"

Tapi bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang England katakan kemudian. Ia memiringkan kepala, menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke topik awal; menyampaikan pesan. "Sampaikan pada China dan saudara-saudaramu yang lain di ruang makan, kalau England sudah datang untuk menjemput saudaranya yang baru."

"Lalu, saudara yang baru itu ..."

Senyum England terulas. "Iya. Kamu, Kecil."

Aku membanting pintu.

* * *

Apakah aku harus percaya? Tapi, kenapa China tidak pernah cerita? Aku memang yang paling muda, yang paling merepotkan, yang mungkin paling tidak diharapkan ada. Tapi kalau memang eksistensiku semengganggu itu bagi mereka-mereka, apakah mereka bisa melemparkanku begitu saja dan dengan mudah memutus hubungan saudara?

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dengan pikiran yang kacau-balau. Begitu kakiku menapak di sana dan kutatap semuanya, mereka sudah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, tatapan mereka semua diarahkan padaku, menungguku. Aku muak. Aku berkata datar. "Aku menyampaikan pesan kalau England sudah datang untuk menjemput aku, saudaranya yang baru."

Tidak ada reaksi.

Aku lurus-lurus menatap China. "Kenapa?"

China berdiri dari kursinya, mendekatiku, berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan wajahku. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepalaku, tetapi lebih parah lagi kali ini, aku sudah menepis sekaligus menjauh bahkan sebelum ia sempat mendaratkan tangannya. Aku patah hati. Apakah arti sesungguhnya dari saudara memang seperti ini? Kalau kita menyenangkan akan diajak main bersama, tapi kalau menyusahkan diusir pergi?

China menatapku, menarik napas. "Karena itu perjanjiannya."

"Berapa lama?"

Tidak ada suara untuk membalas. Aku tak percaya.

"Selamanya?"

Kubaca ekspresi sedih di sana, tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Ini perpisahan, tapi aku butuh jawaban. Aku mengangkat kepala, kutatap mereka-mereka, saudara-saudaraku, yang memaku diri di kursi masing-masing. Mereka membalas tatapanku, mereka sedih, tapi hei, aku juga sedih. Aku _lebih_ sedih! Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Hajar, tendang, atau bagaimana?

"Serius? Selamanya?" aku mengulangi lagi, suaraku seperti tercekat dari tenggorokan. Begini saja? Hanya sarapan suram dan pintu diketuk dan aku hengkang? Semudah ini, pagi-pagi aku angkat kaki, tak tahu kapan bisa kembali?

Aku menggigit bibir dan berlari kembali ke ruang utama.

"Hong Kong!"

Panggilan dari semuanya tidak kugubris.

* * *

Kubuka pintu dengan suara keras. England masih di luar, senyumnya yang terbentuk tiba-tiba langsung lenyap begitu melihatku, karena mungkin dia mengira yang membuka pintu adalah China, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tak keruan. "Hei—"

Aku tidak melepas sandal rumahku, aku tidak menggantinya dengan sepatu, aku tidak membawa mainan, boneka kesayangan, atau apa pun yang selalu kumainkan, bendera kecil _Union Jack_ yang tadi di tanganku sudah terlepas entah kapan, entah terjatuh di mana. Aku menutup pintu dengan membantingnya. Air mataku menggenang ketika aku setengah meneriakinya. "Kita pergi!"

"Apa?" sepertinya bukan kejadian seperti inilah yang England harapkan terjadi. Hah, aku pun juga tidak mengharapkan kejadian yang sama.

"Yang melakukan upacara penyerahan formal secara simbolis atau apalah, itu orang-orang kita, 'kan? Yang perlu dilakukan olehmu hanyalah menjemputku agar tinggal di rumahmu? Itulah tepatnya yang akan kita lakukan," aku langsung ambil langkah, asal saja, meninggalkannya sekalipun aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya. "Terima kasih karena toh mereka sejak awal nggak pernah menganggapku saudara mereka!"

Aku berlari, lurus saja, aku nggak tahu ke mana. Kalau aku tersesat, ya, biarlah! Aku bisa hidup dan mati sendiri. Nggak pernah ada yang menginginkanku. Semua akan bersyukur kalau aku lenyap. China, Japan, semuanya, mereka nggak pernah sedetik pun betah atas kejahilan-kejahilan yang aku perbuat, dan England semata-mata mengangkatku sebagai saudara hanya karena itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Saudara itu apa? Kita dijadikan saudara karena apa?

Aku tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama aku berlari, tapi seringkali Vietnam mengajakku jalan-jalan sore, dan aku belum pernah melintas di jalur ini. Sudah bukan tanah lagi, tetapi kakiku menjejaki jalanan beraspal. Sepertinya kendaraan akan lewat di jalur ini hanya saja aku belum melihat satu pun karena masih pagi. Lututku sudah letih, tapi aku harus berlari, dan ketidakmampuan tubuhku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan itulah yang membuatku jatuh terjerembab.

Perih.

Lututku berdarah—rok yang kukenakan hanya selutut sehingga lututku saja yang membentur aspal, tanpa lapisan apa pun. Sakit. Tapi masih lebih sakit hatiku. Berbekal keyakinan bahwa apa pun serangan fisik yang mendarat tidak akan sebanding dengan perasaanku saat ini, kusingkirkan bulir-bulir pasir yang menempel pada luka. Aku mengelap darah dengan kaos lenganku. Sakit.

Aku meluruskan kakiku dan mulai menangis. Satu per satu kendaraan melintas, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhenti meskipun aku merasakan tatapan mata dari si pengemudi. Sakit, sakit, sakit. Bukan karena luka ini, tapi _luka itu._ Luka permanen dan sepertinya takkan pernah bisa hilang yang menyayatku beberapa menit lalu. Kini aku sendiri.

Suara langkah mendekat. Aku belum sempat menengok ke belakang ketika sudah melihat England, jongkok di samping kedua kaki yang kuluruskan. Mengamati lukaku. Tanpa suara ia mengeluarkan tisu dari sakunya, hendak membersihkan lukaku.

Dari segala keterkejutanku atas kehadirannya, kutepis tangannya. "Nggak usah coba-coba melakukan apa-apa."

Entah dia puasa bicara atau bagaimana, tapi England hanya menatapku. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila, sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan tanganku perlahan, memindahkan ke pangkuanku. Aku terdiam. Sebelum ia mulai membersihkan, dilemparkannya tatapan, meminta perizinan, dan aku mengangguk. Percakapan yang terjalin barulah sepihak saja karena kata-kataku belum dibalas, namun aku merasa tak keberatan dengan itu.

Rumah tak pernah sunyi dari suara. Teriakan dan obrolan di sana-sini, kita menganggap bahwa hening berarti ada yang tidak beres. Selalu saja ada yang memprotes apabila semua penghuninya diam barang sepuluh detik, entah itu mengetukkan jemari ke atas meja seperti yang kulakukan, atau dengan cara China yang mengerutkan kening berseru, "Kenapa kalian semua diam?"

Tapi, selagi England membersihkan luka di lututku, aku menatapnya. Tak ada beban pikiran yang terbaca di raut mukanya menyikapi keheningan di antara kami berdua. Mungkin aku harus membiasakannya sekarang, bisa jadi memang ada saatnya kita untuk bicara dan ada juga saatnya untuk menghargai senyapnya suara.

"Tahu salahmu di mana?"

Rahangku mengeras. Aku tidak sudi dikuliahi. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Aku jelas tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh konyol begini. Karena aku memaksakan diri berlari."

"Bukan itu," England menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan lukaku, dan aku duduk bersila, kami berhadapan di tepi jalan raya. "Kamu yang jatuh dan berdarah memang konyol. Tapi lebih konyol lagi caramu menyikapi perpisahan dengan banting pintu dan lari."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kamu nggak tahu rasanya nggak diinginkan."

Diam sejenak. "Begini," England memutuskan untuk tidak membahas itu dan aku sesungguhnya terusik—aku tadi membalas tanpa berpikir dan sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia memang tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan _atau tidak_. "Setelah ini, kita kembali ke sana. Kalian berbaikan, kalian berpisah dengan baik-baik, janji untuk saling rindu—"

"Balik ke sana lagi, serius? Hah, China membuangku padamu! Dia nggak berusaha mempertahankanku, dan sekarang aku yang kausuruh berdamai dengannya? Aku sudah bukan saudaranya atau saudara satu pun dari mereka sekarang!"

England menatapku lama. Ia berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu, yang dengan senyuman licik menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah saudaranya kini. Sifat arogannya menghilang sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana sepenuhnya arti dari sorot mata yang kuterima, karena masih ada sisi diriku yang belum mau menerima kehadirannya. "Kamu masih ... sakit hati?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku berhati batu sepertimu?" aku tersinggung. "Aku bukan kamu! Aku terkhianati oleh saudara-saudaraku yang sudah selalu main dan makan bersama, dan aku nggak akan pernah mau ke rumah itu lagi."

"Ada yang salah di pikiranmu sekarang, dan seharusnya aku memaklumi itu, tapi tidak," England berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kecil, kamu harus tahu kalau ada di dunia ini yang nggak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu inginkan. Tapi sekarang kamu harus berbaikan dengan saudara-saudara lamamu karena mereka nggak mengkhianatimu seperti apa yang kamu kira."

Aku tidak percaya padanya. Aku berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri, aku menepis tangannya yang terulur dengan penuh kemenangan karena aku tidak butuh bantuannya. Tapi rasa tidak percayaku didorong oleh rasa ingin membuktikan bahwa ia salah, jadi alih-alih membantah, aku justru menantangnya. "Jadi, kamu pikir bahwa saudara-saudaraku masih menginginkanku, dan mereka melepaskanku dengan alasan sesederhana 'nggak punya cukup kekuatan untuk mempertahankannya'?"

England mulai melangkah, dan aku mengikuti, sekalipun canggung. "Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti. Prioritas pertama adalah sikap dan sopan santun. Buang keegoisanmu, berbaikan dengan mereka."

Aku sangsi.

Oke. Oke, aku akan melakukannya. Aku mengiyakannya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia salah tentangku, tentang apa yang ia tahu, dan tentang apa yang _ia pikir_ ia tahu.

* * *

Aku yang mengetuk pintu. Dibuka sendiri oleh China.

"Hong Kong?" bola matanya melebar. Aku jelas melihat kedua matanya sembap.

Kesunyian yang merambati tiang-tiang penyangga dan merayapi dinding-dinding rumah membuat suara China terdengar sampai ke dalam, dan bersamaan dengan itu aku melihat wajah saudara-saudaraku yang lain tersembul. Mereka semua terkejut, mendekat. Aku menelan ludah.

China menatap England. "Apa yang—"

England mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sekadar untuk menghentikan China berbicara. Tetapi dengan kakinya, ia menyenggol kakiku, dan seketika aku tahu apa maksudnya. Aneh, padahal baru beberapa saat kami saling bicara—dan percakapan yang terjalin di antara kami tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Aku meliriknya. Ini saatnya aku bicara, saatnya ia untuk diam. Dari kebersamaan kami yang baru sebentar, dia sudah memberiku satu pelajaran.

Aku menundukkan kepala. "Aku minta maaf. Tadi caraku berpisah sama kalian itu benar-benar buruk. Yang terburuk dari yang terburuk."

China seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jelas, dia terlalu terkejut untuk menerimanya. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat ia tak mampu membalas tatapanku, dan alih-alih melakukannya, ia menatap England. "Apakah kamu nggak keberatan kalau kamu memberi kami waktu sebentar?"

England mengangkat bahu. Hemat bicara, tahu tempat, selalu.

China membawaku masuk.

* * *

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Aku mencoba percaya bahwa mereka menyayangiku, bahwa mereka menginginkan aku ada. Tapi hari ini masih pagi, dan luka itu bahkan belum bertahan lebih dari dua jam. Aku melihat air menggenangi kedua mata China, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku memberinya waktu untuk bicara. Pun yang lainnya.

China bercerita panjang lebar, mulai sejak kedatangan England kali pertama ke rumah dan negosiasi yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Kronologis perang di antara keduanya, kekalahan China, dan betapa perjanjian itu merugikannya sangat. Ia kehilanganku. Entah sampai kapan, tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi aku tidak begitu mendengarnya. Pandanganku mengabur, kepalaku hampa rasanya. Jangankan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, aku tak yakin aku sepenuhnya meresap semua kalimat-kalimat China. Aku serasa kosong. Aku kenapa? Ada yang aneh denganku. Kenapa aku sebegini jahat—aku sama sekali tidak menghayati perpisahan ini. Aku bahkan tidak merasa kehilangan.

Kenapa?

"Kami semua akan menunggumu di sini. Kami juga akan berjuang agar kamu bisa pulang secepat mungkin," aku tahu China sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Namun aku ragu.

Dia bukan lagi saudaraku. Mereka semua bukan lagi saudaraku. Sekarang aku diangkat menjadi saudara oleh England, tapi aku tidak mau menerima dengan mudah kata 'saudara'. Kata 'saudara' seolah-olah suatu ikatan, yang membuat masing-masing percaya bahwa mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti dan mengkhianati, tapi sebenarnya mereka _sedang_ melakukannya.

Semuanya bohong besar! Jangan pernah menanggalkan hati di suatu tempat karena di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Di setiap hubungan pasti akan diputus juga. Sekalipun itu hubungan yang seharusnya permanen seperti saudara. Nyatanya apa? Kata-kata manis yang dikatakan mereka, tisu yang disebarkan Japan ke lainnya, mereka semua toh akan melupakanku begitu aku tidak ada.

China menggandengku ke luar, dan berbicara sebentar dengan England. Setelah itu ada bisikan-bisikan yang ia sampaikan padaku, tapi aku tidak menyimaknya. Ia mengelus kepalaku, satu per satu semua saudara lamaku melakukannya, kemudian sudah. Sekeliling yang awalnya bising tak jelas, yang seperti suara _microphone_ yang melengking, kini menjadi sunyi dengan onomatope pintu tertutup. Blam.

Lalu ada suara England.

"Apa yang kaurasa sekarang?"

"Oh, aku jadi tahu satu hal," aku berbalik badan, tak memandangnya. "Bahwa adalah benar untuk tidak memercayai ikatan yang bernama saudara."

"Apa?"

Aku sudah mengambil langkah dan tidak memedulikan panggilannya. England mencoba mengajakku bicara tapi aku tak membalas, dan ia tahu bahwa sepertinya percuma untuk mencoba memaksaku, jadi pada suatu titik, ia memilih untuk diam.

Pagi itu, aku sadar bahwa saudara tidak seindah apa yang aku tahu.


	2. Luka

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

catatan: (1) sudut pandang orang pertama hong kong. (2) female! hong kong. nggak tahu kenapa saya lebih suka bayangin hong kong versi perempuan dan dia adik yang diperebutkan kakak-kakak laki-lakinya (...). (3) canon. saya lagi ngebetahin diri di fandom ini demi persiapan sbmptn juga kray. (4) karakter tambahan: kirkland family. america.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang aku tahu soal England selama aku tinggal di rumahnya.

Yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak pandai memasak. Tapi dia menyukainya. Aku jadi dapat pelajaran bahwa kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan suatu bidang dengan modal kita suka, karena suka belum tentu bisa. Satu-satunya keahlian yang nyata dari England adalah teh buatannya. Memang enak, sih.

Saat itu England menetapkan nasi sebagai menu pokok makan sarapan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat menghidangkannya, tetapi ketika ia berbalik ke dapur untuk mengambil sendok dan garpu yang habis, Australia yang duduk di sampingku berbisik, "Ini demi kamu, tahu? Dia takut lidahmu belum terbiasa dengan makanan Barat."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Dari mana coba, fakta seperti itu? Di hari pertama aku tinggal di sini, England bahkan belum pernah mengajakku bicara. Aku bagaikan anggota keluarga yang selalu ada, dia tidak menyapaku secara khusus atau bagaimana.

"Nggak mungkin," aku membantah. Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin apa ikatanku dengan England sekarang, tapi aku hari ini berbeda dengan aku yang kemarin. Aku sudah merasakan pahitnya dunia nyata dan aku tidak mudah tertipu lagi dengan berbagai obralan kata-kata. Bah!

Sealand mengerling. "Dia memang begitu, nggak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan," ia duduk di seberangku jadi aku hanya perlu mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. "Tapi, kamu harus siap-siap, sih."

"Siap-siap untuk apa?"

Pertanyaanku tidak dijawab karena England kemudian sudah muncul lagi. Ia duduk disamping Sealand, mulai menyuap nasinya tanpa suara. Aku mengikuti saja. Barangkali memang tidak sopan di sini untuk berbicara ketika sarapan. Tidak mengatakan apa pun—biasanya Japan selalu menggumam, "Selamat makan," sebelum makan—aku menyuap.

Kumasukkan sesendok nasi dengan lauknya ke mulut, dan sedetik kemudian aku—

"Ini enak!" Sealand mengacungkan jempol, otomatis aku meliriknya. Dengan ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat perhatian England teralihkan, aku jadi tahu bahwa sebelumnya England menunggu reaksiku tapi Sealand berhasil mencurinya. "Astaga, England, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa kita tidak pernah menjadikan nasi sebagai makanan pokok di sini."

Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menatap Australia. Ini hasil masakan macam apa? Aku tak mau lagi melanjutkan kunyahanku. Astaga, aku benar-benar ingin memuntahkannya. Australia menangkap pesan telepati dariku, dan dia menganggukan kepala. Ia menelannya, lalu berkata, "Enak, England."

Apa?

England menoleh padaku. "Hong Kong, bagaimana?"

Jelas ada yang tak beres dengan lidah mereka. Aku berdiri. Lari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Kalau harus mendeskripsikan rasanya ... bagaimana, ya.

Aku belum pernah merasakan makanan seburuk itu! Gosong, pahit, tidak bisa dimakan. Aku nggak habis pikir dengan Australia dan Sealand yang bisa menghabiskannya dengan lahap dan masih bisa berpikir bahwa itu enak.

Setelah makan, aku selalu berakhir di kamar mandi, sekalipun lama-kelamaan aku bisa menghabiskannya. Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka berdua. Aku nggak pernah mengatai makanan England enak, karena pada dasarnya makanan itu tidak enak! Kenapa kita harus berbohong kalau kenyataannya memang tidak demikian?

Mau itu makanan Timur atau Barat, sama saja. Hueks.

Sehari setelah aku mengukur tinggi badan dan England bilang bahwa aku sudah delapan senti lebih tinggi sejak hari pertama datang, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat England di luar. Aku mengangkat alis. Sejak kapan?

Ia menyodorkan air putih. Aku menerimanya tanpa suara. Aku minum dan England duduk berlutut di hadapanku, mengelus punggungku. "Aku sempat dengar kalau China pintar memasak. Pasti banyak makanan enak-enak di rumahmu, Kecil," ia berkata seolah tak peduli, tapi lama-lama aku mengerti apa maksud Sealand—England tak mungkin tak peduli kalau merelakan waktunya terbuang menungguku di sini, "seburuk itukah sampai kamu muntah?"

Kuhabiskan minumannya. "Yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu bukan itu."

England menatapku. "Apa?"

Apakah dia memang tidak sadar kalau masakannya tidak enak? Aku melempar pandangan. Tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran Australia dan Sealand. Pasti keduanya sedang mengelilingi laut—kegiatan jalan-jalan yang berbeda dengan apa yang aku tahu karena bagiku kata itu selalu identik dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri daerah sekitar rumah, bukannya naik perahu dan berlabuh.

Aku tahu aku tidak sopan, dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap menghargai seperti yang dilakukan Australia dan Sealand setiap pagi, tapi aku sudah memutuskan. Aku harus mengatakannya. "England, kamu harus tahu kalau masakanmu itu tidak enak."

Tangan England yang mengelus punggungku berhenti. "Aku tahu."

Oh, dia tahu, katanya! "Kamu tahu?" aku semakin tidak habis pikir.

England mengulum senyum. "Jelas aku tahu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mengatakan bahwa masakanku enak, dia mengatakannya dari hati terdalam, dan itu karena masakankulah yang kali pertama dia makan seumur hidupnya," ia berkata, "jadi, kalau sebelum merasakan makananku kamu sudah memakan masakan lain dan punya parameter sendiri tentang apa arti enak itu, berarti kamu nggak akan menganggap masakanku enak. Karena ini nggak enak, tahu?"

Aku kebingungan, tapi terlepas dari semuanya, aku yang saat itu sama sekali tidak peduli siapa satu orang yang England maksud. "Tapi kenapa kamu membiarkan Australia dan Sealand berbohong padamu? Apakah di sini arti saudara memang seperti itu, tidak ada kejujuran, tapi yang penting selalu rukun tanpa bertengkar?"

Sampai detik ini, kata saudara selalu menjadi topik yang paling sensitif bagiku. Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan aura yang baik-baik apabila membicarakan kata saudara, karena aku tidak sepenuhnya paham apa arti kata itu. Saudara sebenarnya bagaimana? Yang bertengkar setiap hari karena saling blak-blakan mengutarakan perasaan, atau rukun dan damai tapi di sana penuh kata-kata manis dan kebohongan?

England menarik napas. "Begini—"

Pintu terbuka, terdengar suara tawa Australia dan Sealand. England berhenti, sepertinya ia perlu mengatur ulang kata-katanya, karena apa yang ingin dia katakan tadi adalah pembicaraan yang tidak boleh didengar yang lain.

"Aku nggak sudi kalau kamu coba memberi tahu apa pun karena aku nggak mau dengar!" aku nyaris mengatakannya dengan menjerit. Sayup-sayup, aku tahu suara tawa Australia dan Sealand berhenti. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mempengaruhiku, sesama saudara bisa merangkul di depan tapi menikam di belakang. Aku masih yakin bahwa saudara bukanlah ikatan yang sekuat itu untuk bisa dipercaya!"

Sorot mata England yang kulihat setelah aku mengatakan itu berubah, tapi hanya sebentar. Sekelebat, aku merasakan kedua matanya seperti mengingat luka lama, tetapi sebelum aku menelusurinya lebih dalam, England sudah menutup kedua matanya. Aku melihat Australia dan Sealand muncul, mengamati kami berdua, mereka diam beberapa meter di belakang England.

Begitu England membuka mata, ia langsung berdiri dan mengelus kepalaku. "Iya, sayangnya," nada suaranya berubah lembut. "Di sini arti saudara memang seperti itu, tidak ada kejujuran, yang penting rukun tanpa bertengkar."

Bukan. Bukan itu yang mau ia katakan sebelumnya! Bukan itu pula yang mau aku dengar. Tapi England sudah berbalik dan tanpa menghampiri Australia dan Sealand, ia keburu berbelok dan memasuki kamarnya. Aku masih terkunci di tempatku berdiri, sampai keduanya menghampiri.

Australia berjongkok. Diikuti Sealand. Mereka berdua berpandangan sampai Australia mengembalikan tatapannya, menatapku, mencoba mengajakku bicara.

Seketika, aku benci pada diriku karena aku selalu merepotkan, aku selalu merusak suasana. Aku memalingkan muka. Sealand menyambung lagi, tetapi aku mulai menulikan telinga. Terserahlah mereka bicara apa. Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan arti saudara versi mereka. Kalau nggak tahu apa yang terjadi, nggak usah omong besar!

* * *

Ada satu hari dalam setiap tahun di mana bukan England yang memasak. Ia aneh sekali. Australia berkata bahwa England punya penyakit demam tahunan, jadi ia perlu mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Tidak perlu obat, Sealand menambahkan, karena penyakit itu akan sembuh sendiri, yang terpenting perlu ada salah satu dari mereka yang masuk kamar dan menemani.

Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli, tapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa penyakit demam itu datangnya terlalu akurat. Aku pikir demam itu akan datang tak tahu kapan, yang penting satu kali dalam setahun, tapi England selalu mengunci diri di kamar pada pagi ketika surat undangan ulang tahun America sampai.

Surat itu ada di tangan Australia kini. Surat dengan sampul warna-warni, dengan gambar tiga balon di sana. "Hong Kong, untuk tahun ini, yang datang kamu dan aku, ya."

"Oh," aku menyesap teh sore buatan Sealand dan menoleh ke samping sebentar. "Oke." Terakhir aku ingat, yang bertandang ke sana adalah aku dengan Sealand. Berarti, Sealand yang di rumah untuk menemani England hingga demamnya sembuh. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mengatakannya karena hanya akan merepotkanku, tapi kuutarakan juga, "Ada yang bisa kubantu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu kutujukan khusus untuk Sealand karena Australia sudah memakai setelan, bersiap-siap pergi. Aku kerap kali melihat atmosfer berbeda darinya atau Australia di malam kepulangan kami, entah ekspresi letih, atau bisa jadi sedih. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi karena aku sedang ikut serta dalam pesta di rumah America, dan aku tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk bertanya.

Sealand menggumam, mencoba tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba. "Bisa minta tolong ambilkan gelas di dapur dan isi dengan air?"

"Tentu." Aku berdiri.

Aku jarang sekali ke dapur karena penuh dengan bau gosong hasil masakan England yang paling kubenci, tapi aku bebas dari aroma semacam itu sore ini. Aku mengambil gelas dengan ukuran lumayan besar, mendekati dispenser, mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Oh.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Di dekat situ ada cangkir kosong, tapi bukan hanya cangkir kosong biasa. Cangkir itu dipenuhi perekat, karena terlihat sekali garis-garis retak di mana-mana. Jelas cangkir itu pernah pecah berkeping-keping sebelumnya. Tidak akan mungkin bisa dipakai lagi, jadi kenapa tidak dibuang saja pecahan itu alih-alih memungut semua dan merekatkannya?

Aku keluar dari dapur ketika sadar Australia sudah menungguku di luar. Kuberikan segelas air itu pada Sealand. Begitu Sealand menerimanya, aku memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan. "Cangkir di dekat situ kenapa?" kataku buru-buru. Semata-mata karena penasaran.

Sealand mengangkat kepala, entah sengaja atau aku merasa gayanya melihatku dilambat-lambatkan. "Kamu melihatnya?" ia berkata tenang. "Kerjaan England. Nggak perlu dipikirkan. Itu luka lamanya."

Jeda sebentar. "Luka lama apa?"

Sealand tersenyum. Pertanyaanku tak mendapat jawaban.

* * *

Perayaan ulang tahun di rumah America selalu besar-besaran, selalu ramai, dan selalu serba Barat. Rambut pirang, cokelat, dan pucat, di mana-mana. Aku merasakan bahwa beberapa dari mereka seringkali menyempatkan diri untuk melirikku, satu-satunya pemenuh undangan berwajah Asia di sana.

Aku tak pernah melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Australia, sama seperti aku tak pernah melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Sealand. Setiap tahun, aku selalu datang, hanya saja kadang aku menemani Australia, kadang Sealand. Aku tidak merasa ada bedanya dari mereka berdua. Yang jelas aku tidak mau berpisah, aku benci pesta dan tak akan pernah betah.

Kami selalu pergi lebih dulu. Australia dan Sealand sama saja, mereka datang untuk bertemu langsung dengan America, berbicara sebentar, kemudian berpamitan tanpa sepenuhnya menyapa semua tamu undangan.

"Hong Kong, kamu tunggu di sini, ya?" Australia tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Apa—"

Tanpa menunggu aku merespons, Australia sudah melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Aku sendiri, aku panik. Kamar mandi itu di mana? Setidaknya kalau mau ke kamar mandi, gandenglah aku sampai tepat di depan pintunya dan biarkan aku menunggu di luar! Sekarang aku harus menunggu di mana?

"Hei," ada satu suara di belakangku, dan aku menoleh. America. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tangannya bertumpu di atas lutut agar bisa menyejajarkan kepala denganku. "Hong Kong, kamu semakin tinggi."

Aku menelan ludah. Aku harus bicara atau diam? Aku masih bingung untuk menempatkan posisi di mana sebaiknya aku boleh mengeluarkan suara dan meminta orang lain mendengarkannya, atau di mana aku hanya perlu menggerakkan anggota tubuh seperti mengangkat bahu atau mengangkat sebelah tangan. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

America tertawa. Aku belum pernah benar-benar bicara padanya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang menarik perhatianku. Bendera kebangsaan America dengan ukuran diperkecil, ia mengibarkannya sebentar sebelum menyodorkannya padaku. "Mau?"

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak lagi tertarik dengan ide pemberian mainan, tapi aku menerimanya juga. Apakah aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih? Tapi ini seperti pemberian secara cuma-cuma, bisa jadi yang berterima kasih seharusnya dia karena membawa bendera kecil di saku itu memenuh-menuhi saja. Alih-alih mengatakan yang seharusnya, aku hanya menyeletuk karena momen ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa puluh tahun lagi dengan England di depan pintu rumah lamaku. "Kayak England."

Kulihat America berusaha menguasai diri. "Oh. Mananya?"

Aku terusik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Apakah pembicaraan ini sensitif baginya? "Waktu aku pertama ketemu dia, dia memberiku bendera kecil seperti ini." Aku mengibarkan bendera itu.

Senyum masih bermain-main di wajah America. Tangannya berhenti menumpu di kedua lutut, menebar pandangan. "Dia ... nggak datang, ya?"

"Dia sakit demam tahunan," aku menjawab tanpa beban. "Sayang demam itu datang selalu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi ada banyak sekali tamu yang kauundang, jadi satu-dua orang absen tidak akan mengurangi suasana pestanya, 'kan? Toh kamu belum tentu hafal semua orang di sini—" astaga, astaga, astaga, Hong Kong, stop kebiasaan jelekmu yang sekali angkat suara maka tidak bisa berakhir, astaga, berhentilah bicara!

Aku berhenti, tapi America sudah telanjur mendengarnya, dan ia menatapku lama. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tak nyaman. Oke, maaf, aku dan mulut pedasku memang dua hal yang sulit dipisahkan.

America mengangkat kepala. "Australia, boleh aku membawanya sebentar?"

Apa? Aku berbalik badan cepat, menatap Australia sambil melotot. Jangan bolehkan aku dibawa oleh seorang yang baru mengajakku bicara kali pertama ini! Australia terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari ada America di sebelahku, dan ia membaca sorot mataku, namun yang ia lakukan hanya mengangkat bahu. _Apa_ itu maksudnya?

America tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tanganku tanpa permisi. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikannya, kok."

"Lebih baik begitu, kalau tidak kamu akan dihajar England."

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu, aku jadi berpikir untuk tidak mengembalikannya supaya England bisa datang dan menghajarku tepat di muka," pembicaraan itu santai namun berbahaya, aku bisa membaca keduanya sama-sama menjaga agar nada bicara mereka hati-hati dan waspada. Aku melempar pelototan pada Australia, ingin meronta ketika America menggandengku, tapi aku tak mau menjerit karena akan membuat semua perhatian terarah padaku dan lagi-lagi aku merusak semuanya.

Aku tidak mau itu. Jadi, berlawanan dengan keinginanku, kubiarkan America menggandeng dan membawaku ke tempat yang ia mau.

* * *

America mengajakku berbicara di balkon. Sepi, hanya ada kami.

Aku ragu-ragu apakah aku harus memecah keheningan atau mendiamkan saja. Aku menatapnya, dan daripada dibilang America sedang memikirkan hal yang sama, ia seperti menikmati jeda itu, merasakan semilir angin malam yang kata Australia tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya menarik napas dan menghelanya, sampai kemudian ditolehkannya kepala padaku.

"Memang sayang, demam tahunan England selalu datang bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahunku," America angkat suara, "tapi itu kutukan, dan akulah penyebab kutukan itu."

"... Apa?"

"Hong Kong, sekarang kamu saudaranya, 'kan?"

Kenapa, sih, kata itu selalu saja datang ke kehidupanku? Aku mengangkat bahu. "Untuk informasi saja, aku sampai sekarang belum mengakui lagi yang namanya ikatan bernama saudara. Jadi jangan coba-coba kuliahi aku tentang itu karena aku nggak akan mau dengar. Saudara itu kebohongan."

America menoleh. Mencari keyakinan di mataku ketika aku mengatakannya, dan terus-terang saja aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kurasa ia menyadari hal itu, jadi ia mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Akulah kebohongan itu."

Bagaikan ada petir menyambar di langit. Kali ini giliranku yang mencari keyakinan di matanya, dan aku sangat ingin mendapatkan keraguan di sana. Namun tidak, sayangnya.

America mulai bercerita.

* * *

" _Kamu nggak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan."_

Berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, pada pertemuan pertamaku dengan England, itulah kalimat tanpa pikir yang kukatakan padanya. Di tepi jalan, saat ia membersihkan luka di lututku, ketika sekelebat aku terusik dengan sorot matanya yang tiba-tiba menyiratkan luka. Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Aku saat itu hanya bisa menahan pertanyaan di kepala, namun sekarang aku dipaksa untuk tahu.

Aku berlari masuk ke rumah ketika mulai merasa familier dengan jalur yang kususuri bersama Australia. Ia tak mengejar, dan ia seperti tahu bahwa ia tak _perlu_ mengejar. Terima kasih untuk kecepatan lariku dan angin malam yang lebih kencang dari biasanya, air mata yang menggenang langsung terhapus tanpa bantuan tangan.

England, England, England. Aku salah.

Kamu lebih tahu rasanya ditinggalkan.

Sebelum kedatanganku ke rumah ini, di kursi ruang makan tempatku duduklah America yang menempati. Hubungan di antara keduanya murni hubungan saudara, penuh rasa jujur dari England yang dulu. America adalah saudara pertamanya, dan itulah pula yang dirasakan America. Tapi persepsi keduanya tentang saudara tak pernah sama.

Selalu keduanya menghabiskan hari dengan adu mulut. Teriakan-teriakan tak terima dari America yang ingin bermain ke luar, menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan atau ke perpustakaan tengah kota, tapi idenya selalu dilarang dengan alasan berbahaya. Protes dari America soal jam malam, ketentuan bangun pagi, tapi dibantah dengan England yang mempunyai pandangan tersendiri bagaimana saudara ideal seharusnya.

Kejadian itu pagi-pagi. America berada di ambang batas, ia naik darah, secangkir teh yang disodorkan oleh England ia tepis. America tahu bahwa England selalu menspesialkan dia di antara saudara-saudara yang lain, hanya saja America sama sekali tak merasa bangga dengan itu. Ia tahu bahwa teh yang diberikan England padanya selalu teh terbaik yang pernah England buat, tapi waktu itu sederhana; ia menyia-nyiakannya.

Cangkir itu menghantam dasar, pecah berkeping-keping, tehnya membentuk genangan di lantai. Waktu berhenti. Tak ada kata maaf, tak ada yang terucap, America bangkit dari kursi. Ia meraih pintu utama dengan berlari, angkat kaki.

America merdeka dan tak pernah kembali.

* * *

"Sesaat," America berkata, dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan yang sama seperti yang kuingat terpantul pada England, "ia pikir, aku sudah jadi saudara seperti harapannya."

Aku memandangnya.

Tapi rupanya tidak. Karena bagi England sekarang, Americalah luka.

* * *

Pintu terbuka sebelum aku mencapainya. Sealand terkejut melihatku. "Hong Kong!" serunya buru-buru. "Aku pergi dulu, membeli es. England mengigau, bisakah kamu ke kamar dan menenangkan dulu?"

Secepat hilangnya Sealand, aku bahkan masuk tanpa menutup pintu depan. Pun pintu kamar England terbuka lebar. Aku melangkah masuk, hanya untuk melihat England, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaki tertutupi selimut, kepala tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia bukannya mengigau. Ia menangis.

Kemudian, seketika aku merasa egois sekali.

Aku ini ... saudara macam apa? Aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku, aku berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku tak pernah mau memahami arti sebenarnya dari saudara, dan aku tak peduli apakah itu melukainya atau tidak. Aku mungkin takkan pernah bisa mengerti saudara itu sebenarnya ikatan yang seperti apa, dan sama seperti England, aku akan mencari tahu bersamanya.

Aku mendekatinya, tetapi England belum menyadari eksistensiku. Ia masih menangis, ia menangisi kesalahannya terlalu protektif terhadap America. Americalah _satu orang itu_ , yang pernah dibicarakan England, yang kali pertama memakan masakannya dan mengakui dengan tulus bahwa masakan itu enak. Americalah penyebab cangkir itu pecah, dan nyatanya England masih memungut beling itu dan merekatkannya. America yang membuat England merasakan apa itu kehilangan.

Yang kudengar dari Australia dalam perjalanan pulang, bahwa demam tahunan England adalah perwujudan dari luka yang entah kapan bisa hilang. Kejadian itu, kepergian America, kata Australia, membawa England larut dalam kesedihan hingga bertahun-tahun, sampai negaranya bahkan mengisolasi diri, mencoba menerima bahwa sekarang ia sendiri. Hasilnya adalah mimpi buruk sepanjang malam, dan ketika bangun maka seharian terserang demam.

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, ada kursi kosong yang mungkin tadi ditempati Sealand di sana. Tanganku terangkat, tapi aku kebingungan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku ingat saat England menyuruhku berbaikan dengan China ketika aku memintanya pergi dan memutus hubungan saudara tanpa baik-baik. England menyuruhku kembali. Ia tidak mau aku menyesal, karena kalau saja aku tak melakukan apa yang ia suruh, aku akan tinggal di rumah ini dengan perasaan tak tenang sambil meratapi luka yang tak pernah bisa diperbaiki.

Hati-hati, tanganku mendarat bahunya. "England?"

Ia mengangkat kepala terkejut, menoleh, menatapku. Bola matanya membesar.

Kutatapnya. Satu sisi bibir kutarik, membentuk senyuman canggung. "Aku pulang."

Gerakan selanjutnya dari England adalah pelukan. Aku terlalu terkejut, sesaat tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. England memelukku, dan melanjutkan tangisnya di sana, tanpa permisi membuat baju bagian bahuku basah oleh air mata. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, seperti biasa.

Hampir setiap hari China selalu memelukku, terutama sebelum ia pergi entah ke mana. Ia akan mengelus kepalaku dan memeluk, sekadar mengatakan pesan-pesan yang harus kupatuhi di rumah. Jangan nakal, jangan percaya pada orang asing, beresi mainan begitu selesai digunakan. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, pergi. Sementara kalau sekarang aku mencoba mengerti sudut pandang China, rasanya itu hanyalah kegiatan rutin yang harus dilakukan. Sekadar formalitas, sebelum pergi maka memeluk dan menyampaikan pesan otomatis terlebih dahulu.

Tapi yang ini berbeda. England tak pernah memelukku sebelumnya, dan inilah yang membuatku tak ingin melepaskan saat-saat ini begitu saja. Bisa jadi pelukan kedua akan datang seratus tahun kemudian, atau mungkin tak pernah lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan napasku sendiri. Seperti inilah pelukan seorang kakak. Darinya, aku menerima berbagai macam emosi—antara kesedihan, kerinduan, kami berbagi luka.

Apakah ikatan saudara memang sehangat ini sebenarnya?


	3. Kalah

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

catatan: (1) sudut pandang orang pertama hong kong. (2) female! hong kong. nggak tahu kenapa saya lebih suka bayangin hong kong versi perempuan dan dia adik yang diperebutkan kakak-kakak laki-lakinya (...). (3) canon. saya lagi ngebetahin diri di fandom ini demi persiapan sbmptn juga kray. (4) karakter tambahan: japan.

* * *

Ada yang aneh di ruang makan pagi ini. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika hanya melihat Australia dan Sealand yang menyantap sarapan mereka. Kutarik kursi milikku dan duduk, menatap kursi yang biasanya diduduki England, sama sekali belum tersentuh. "England mana?" tanyaku datar, mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Australia dan Sealand bertukar pandangan sebentar. Australia yang menjawab. "Sudah pergi sejak pagi buta tadi. Ke rumah keluarga Asia."

"Hah?"

"Ada urusan dengan Japan, katanya," Sealand menimpali.

Kerutan di kening semakin kentara. Aku ingin sekali memprotes, kenapa England tidak membangunkan dan mengajakku? Aku rindu China, aku rindu Vietnam, Taiwan, aku ingin bertemu dengan semuanya! Aku hendak membuka mulut ketika kudengar suara berisik di halaman depan, dan pintu terbuka. England.

Hendak menegur, apa yang ingin kuutarakan menguap seketika, saat aku membaca ekspresi yang dipasang England di wajah. Aku terdiam. England menatapku.

"Kecil, aku mau kita bicara."

Itu bagaikan kode etik rahasia.

Serempak, Australia dan Sealand bangkit dengan piring menu sarapan di sebelah tangan dan segelas teh di tangan lainnya, tanpa suara mereka berjalan memasuki kamar masing-masing dan menutup pintu. Aku ternganga, menoleh ke kanan-kiri, terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bereaksi dari gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari mereka.

Sementara England menanggalkan jasnya, ia duduk di kursi Sealand agar bisa berhadapan langsung denganku. "Apakah," ia membuat jeda sebentar, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk dirangkai. "Apakah kamu mau berbaikan dengan saudaramu, kalau itu artinya kamu harus memutus hubungan dengan ... yah, anggaplah, dia ini saudaramu yang lain?"

Aku melebarkan bola mata. Mengerjap. Dua kali. "Ini ... tentang siapa dan siapa?"

"America dengan Japan."

Jawaban England membuat kedua mataku rasanya memanas. Aku pernah dengar sekilas bahwa sebentar lagi tenggat waktu aliansi antara England dengan Japan, tapi aku menganggapnya angin lalu karena apa yang dipermasalahkan dari tenggat waktu aliansi kalau bisa diperpanjang? Tapi ini beda lagi. America datang kini.

Memberi England pilihan.

Japan. Aku masih ingat ketika aku dulu tinggal di sana, Japan mengajari bagaimana caranya memakai sumpit. Japan mengajari bagaimana caranya membungkuk dengan benar, kepada siapa seharusnya kita membungkuk lima belas derajat atau empat puluh lima derajat. Atau apa yang harus diucapkan sebelum makan, atau ketika memasuki rumah.

Aku menatap England. Aku tahu ini berat baginya untuk berbicara denganku. Dia bisa saja terus diam seperti apa yang China lakukan—bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi, dan tahu-tahu aku membaca tulisan di surat kabar bahwa ia tidak memperpanjang aliansi. Tetapi England memilih untuk mengatakannya.

Kutelan ludah. Kutarik napas. "Siapa yang kaupilih?"

England menatapku tanpa berkedip. "America."

Seharusnya aku tahu.

Aku melipat lengan, berharap bahwa gerakanku dapat dianggap sebagai bala bantuan untuk membendung air mataku agar tidak menetes. Pandanganku ke arah England sudah mengabur, tapi tetap saja kupaksakan diri untuk memantulkan tatapannya. Bukan salahnya kalau ia lebih memilih saudaranya, daripada saudaraku. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa kamu dijatuhi pilihan seperti itu?" aku bertanya parau.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan kini Japan akan sendirian. Ketika dulu aku disuruh China untuk membersihkan kamar Japan, aku tak sengaja melihat kamus berbahasa Inggris-Jepang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Aku mengerutkan kening waktu itu, tapi sekarang aku tahu. Dia begitu senang dengan aliansinya bersama negara Eropa yang satu ini.

England mengarahkan pandangannya tak tentu arah. "Ada yang terjadi di antara America dan Japan di luar sana sekarang. Keduanya sedang sama-sama mencari kawan, dan aku satu-satunya yang berkawan dengan mereka berdua sekaligus," setelah mengatakan itu, England menatapku lagi. "Itu tidak benar. Aku harus memilih salah satunya."

Betapa mudahnya suatu ikatan terputus.

"Kalau kamu disuruh memilih antara aku atau America," entah kenapa, suatu pernyataan yang rasanya kurang ajar itu terlintas di benakku dan langsung kusemburkan, "siapa yang akan kaupilih?"

Mulut England membuka, ingin menukas, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar karena melihatku tidak sanggup membendung air mata lagi. Aku mengusapnya cepat-cepat, namun sulit berhenti, dan aku masih tetap ingin menjaga pandangan mataku dengannya. Kulihat tangan England terkepal, ia memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu."

Begitu jawabnya.

Aku meragukan itu.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, England jarang berada di rumah.

Aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar, terlalu berbahaya di sana katanya. Australia dan Sealand semakin hari semakin murung, mereka terus mengatakan padaku bahwa ini perang, dan England di luar sana untuk menghentikannya. Aku bisa mati bosan di dalam sini. Aku sibuk mondar-mandir menunggu kepulangan England, sementara suara tembakan dan suara terbang pesawat sayup-sayup terdengar.

Aku sedang mengganti saluran televisi ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh, melihat England, kepalanya penuh perban, wajahnya penuh peluh, benar-benar kotor. Australia dan Sealand juga melihat itu, tetapi mereka memilih untuk diam saja—kurang lebih paham bahwa saudaranya berpacu melawan waktu. Ia menuju kamar dan keluar secepat ia memasukinya, dengan pisau kecil di tangan.

Segera saja aku berdiri. "Kamu mau bertarung dengan modal pisau semacam itu, serius?"

Tangan England yang hendak menggapai pintu utama berhenti, menatapku. "Aku punya pistol juga, tahu," sempat-sempatnya ia mengerutkan kening, lalu memutar pisau di tangannya, "hanya saja kita nggak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi. Amunisi bisa saja tepat habis saat ada serangan lain lagi."

"Memangnya ada kabar soal serangan susulan, England?" Australia angkat bicara.

England menatapnya sebentar. "Posisi Japan saat ini di America."

"Kamu bertarung dengan Japan?" rasanya darah berhenti mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Sepanjang yang aku tahu, dua tahun belakangan ini, ia hanya berurusan dengan Germany. Kalau ketika kepergiannya aku harus berdoa untuk keselamatan, apakah itu aku sama saja mengharapkan kesialan datang pada saudara lamaku? "Kamu nggak boleh mengalahkannya!"

"Kecil, maaf," tanpa memandangku, tangan England menggapai pegangan pintu dan membukanya, "taruhannya kamu."

… Apa?

Pintu tertutup, aku masih belum sempat memberikan balasan. Sealand berujar, mencuri perhatian dariku dan Australia. "England dapat kabar dari Canada soal Japan. Lima jam dari sekarang, mereka akan bertempur di Hong Kong."

Aku terpaku.

Memperebutkanku?

Sealand menghela napas. "Kita berharap yang terbaik saja untuk—hei!"

Aku membuka pintu dan berlari ke luar.

"Hong Kong!"

* * *

Aku hafal rute ke negaraku, tentu. Sudah lama sekali aku tak berlari, dan mengingat seratus tahun yang lalu saat aku terjatuh di tepi jalan raya, rasanya daya tahan tubuhku dalam berlari sudah meningkat sejak itu. Aku sudah semakin tinggi, rambutku semakin panjang, aku punya tekad yang kuat kenapa aku melakukannya.

Tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku harus menyaksikan. Aku tidak yakin mau mendukung siapa, aku sayang keduanya. Mereka berdua saudaraku, aku tak peduli apa yang keduanya pikirkan mengenai masing-masing dari mereka. Aku tak peduli siapa yang menang.

Aku perlu datang untuk memandang.

* * *

Aku melihat dua bendera berkibar dari kejauhan. Aku mendengar tembakan, teriakan. Inikah perang? Aku menggigit bibir, aku lanjut berlari, kakiku seperti tak punya lelah. Siapa yang kalah, siapa yang menang?

Siapa yang kuinginkan menang?

* * *

Tanahku basah oleh hujan. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang ingin kutemukan duluan. Japan atau England? Keduanya sekarang di mana? Aku ingin mencari, tapi kupikir tak ada bedanya karena toh kalau aku tahu di mana mereka berdua berada, aku tidak tahu mau lebih dulu menuju ke arah siapa.

Lebih baik tersesat saja.

Aku mengangkat kepala ketika sadar bahwa aku ada di arena perang. Sejak kapan? Orang-orang tumbang, ledakan di mana-mana, mereka menghajar siapa pun yang mereka temui. Beberapa orang meneriakiku, aku merasakan peluru demi peluru menyerempet tubuhku. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku harus lari. Lari, lari, lari—tapi ke mana?

"Turunkan!"

Aku berhenti. Menengok ke belakang, suara itu berasal dari sana. Nun jauh dari tempatku berdiri, tampak kerumunan orang-orang, bersorak-sorak. Beberapa dari mereka memanjati tiang dan menurunkan bendera dengan paksa. Bendera England.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bendera Japan berkibar.

Aku terpaku.

Kalah?

"Kalah, ya."

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke tempat semula dengan cepat. Suara Japan. Hujan yang semakin deras mempersulit penglihatanku, tapi aku mendekat, dan sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari seseorang yang sudah seratus tahun kukenal.

"Jangan."

"Heh," ada suara kekehan dari Japan, aku lamat-lamat melihat keduanya. Aku hanya beberapa belas meter dari lokasi mereka, tersembunyi dari orang-orang, sibuk bertarung dan berbicara, menciptakan tempat dan waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Pada suatu titik di mana aku yakin aku tak pantas untuk melangkah lebih jauh, aku berhenti.

England duduk berlutut. Japan berdiri di hadapannya, menyambung dengan suara lantang, "Ke mana sikap profesional yang selalu kauseru? Terimalah kekalahan pertamamu ini seperti apa yang kamu harapkan dari lawan-lawanmu sebelumnya yang kamu kalahkan, England. Aku menang!"

Aku tak percaya.

"Iya," England menengadah. Bernapas sebentar, membuat jeda. "Kamu menang."

"Tanah ini milikku."

Begitu Japan mengatakannya, England memungut pedangnya yang terjatuh dan segera berdiri dengan satu gerakan. Diarahkannya pedang lurus-lurus. "Tidak untuk yang satu itu!"

Aku tak pernah melihat England seperti ini sebelumnya. Ekspresi England yang satu itu belum pernah ia tunjukkan padaku, atau pada siapa pun juga. Australia dan Sealand sering membicarakan England ketika ia tak ada, dan dari mereka aku tahu bahwa England seharusnya menjadi sosok paling sportif pada dunia, mau seperti apa pun ketidakadilan yang ia terima.

"Sejak kapan kamu berubah?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Japan adalah apa yang ingin aku tanyakan. "Bahkan kamu tidak menahan America sampai sekolot ini, tahu?"

Benarkah?

Tidak mudah bagi England untuk bangkit. Kakinya sulit menyeimbangkan diri, namun kekuatan dari sorot matanya membekukanku. Apakah ini bukti kesungguhan dari kata-katanya waktu itu?

"Karena aku sudah janji nggak akan meninggalkannya."

* * *

" _Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Aku merasa ada luka dalam suaranya. Aku ingat saat itu, saat England mengatakannya. Kalimatnya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan siapa yang harus ia pilih antara aku atau America. Jawaban yang aku ragukan. Aku membiarkan mataku basah karena air hujan menyamarkannya.

Japan menghela napas. Melempar pedangnya. "Daripada aku meladenimu yang mencoba mengubah hasil mutlak ini, lebih baik aku memberimu waktu beberapa detik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya." Tak disangka, Japan menoleh menatapku lurus-lurus. Aku tertangkap mata. Sejak kapan ia menyadari kehadiranku?

Kutatap England yang terbelalak melihatku. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, aku hanya melihat bahwa ia mempererat genggaman pada pedangnya, lalu ia memalingkan muka. Menolak untuk menatapku.

"Tak ada yang mau dikatakan?" Japan mendekatiku. Aku tak mampu bergerak—bahkan rasanya aku lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Ia mengambil sebelah tanganku. "Mulai hari ini, Hong Kong, kamu ikut aku. Ayo."

Kakiku masih terkunci di tempat. Aku masih memandangi England. England, kenapa kamu tidak mau menolehkan kepalamu ke sini? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu sama sekali, kamu membuang muka, kenapa? Kamu tidak mau mengatakan apa pun padaku? Japan menggeretku. Kakiku mulai dipaksa bergerak, tapi mataku masih mencoba menatap sosoknya. England, England, England, apa salahku sampai kamu tak mau menatapku?

"Hong Kong."

Aku menoleh ke arah Japan. Sekelebat, aku melihat sorot mata seorang kakak yang dulu kukenal.

"Tepis tanganku seolah kamu memberontak, lalu lari menghampirinya. Kuberi waktu tiga puluh detik," apa yang Japan katakan tidak bisa kupercaya. Ia masihlah kakakku. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Kalau kalian sama-sama menyayangiku, kenapa kalian berdua tidak bisa rukun saja? "Sekarang!" suaranya meninggi, namun ia ucapkan sambil berbisik.

Badanku bergerak sendiri, aku menepis tangan Japan dengan mudah, lalu berlari mendekati England. Saudaraku yang sekarang. Ikatan yang tidak ingin kulepaskan.

"England!"

Air mataku tumpah ketika aku menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, menatapku. Lagi-lagi aku melihat saat ini—saat yang selama aku tinggal bersama China, Japan, dan yang lain, ini adalah ekspresi yang tidak boleh ditunjukkan; kesedihan. Apabila salah satu dari kami sedih, pastilah kami akan mengurung diri di kamar, mengeluarkan segala emosi di sana, dan keluar kamar bersama ukiran tawa di wajah.

Aku dan saudara-saudaraku yang dulu mungkin selalu jujur, kami mengkritik pedas di depan dan saling adu keegoisan. Tapi kami keluarga Asia, kami tidak pernah berbagi rasa sedih di antara keluarga. Kami selalu menyimpan beban kami sendiri dan menganggap bahwa itu tabu untuk menunjukkan.

Tidak ada pelajaran seperti itu yang diberikan England padaku. Ucapan mereka, keluarga Barat itu, mungkin tidak pernah jujur. Mengedepankan apa yang pantas seperti memuji hasil masakan. England tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar peduli dengan kesehatanku atau apa.

Tapi kami mencoba menafsirkan ekspresi. Australia dan Sealand seperti sudah bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira akan dikatakan England, mereka selalu berebutan untuk memberi tahu apa maksud dari perlakuan yang England berikan padaku. Dari mereka, aku belajar bahwa kadang, perbuatan lebih bermakna daripada obralan kata-kata.

England tak perlu duduk berlutut untuk mengelus kepalaku sekarang. "Sesaat," ia berkata, "aku pikir aku sudah jadi saudara seperti harapanmu, Kecil."

Aku pernah mendengarnya. America. Kata-kata America terngiang di kepalaku.

" _Sesaat, ia pikir, aku sudah jadi saudara seperti harapannya."_

Aku mengusap air mataku. "Aku tadi ada di sana. Aku lihat usahamu," aku menjawab, mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. "Terima kasih sudah tak ingin meninggalkanku," ujarku lembut. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku menyingkirkan sebelah tangan England yang mengelus kepalaku, kukaitkan dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain, membentuk gerakan bersalaman.

Kulemparkan senyum padanya.

"Aku akan rindu."

Aku paham arti saudara berkatmu.

Karena kamu, England, adalah saudara yang aku mau.


	4. Rumah

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

catatan: (1) sudut pandang orang pertama hong kong. (2) female! hong kong. nggak tahu kenapa saya lebih suka bayangin hong kong versi perempuan dan dia adik yang diperebutkan kakak-kakak laki-lakinya (...). (3) canon. saya lagi ngebetahin diri di fandom ini demi persiapan sbmptn juga kray. (4) kemungkinan tamat di chapter lima /o\

* * *

Ketika dulu aku tinggal di rumahku yang lama, rumah keluarga Asia, dan hanya berdua dengan China, ia selalu membicarakan Japan. Tentang apa saja. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka di tengah hutan, bagaimana China membimbing Japan menulis sehari-harinya, rasanya kalau harus ditarik kesimpulan, kurasa China menganggap Japan adalah saudara yang paling ia … anggap ada.

Pun, kadang aku sempat terbangun tengah malam dan suara mereka berdua masih terdengar. Pastilah keduanya berbincang di luar, ditemani terangnya sinar bulan, betah berdampingan dan mengobrol berjam-jam. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku bisa merasakan nada suara China, penuh dengan rasa bangga di sana.

"Apa di rumah sana memang diajarkan begitu?"

Teguran itu kuanggap ofensif, tapi kuladeni saja. "Mananya?"

Japan tidak berhenti memainkan sumpitnya, ia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun memandangku yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sejak sarapan dimulai. "Memandangi orang terang-terangan."

"Oh," sontak aku menunduk, baru sadar sejak tadi aku sibuk memandangi seorang yang sekarang menjadi saudaraku ini, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makanku. "Nggak, sih. Itu karakter bawaan dariku kalau ada yang mau kubilang tapi sedang menunggu saat yang tepat," aku mencerocos seenaknya. Aku menyuap ketika melihat Japan kini memandangku, menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menunggu. Kuangkat alis. Tersadar lagi.

Ah. Gara-gara aku tadi mengatakan soal 'menunggu saat yang tepat', ya? Sekarang ia yang menantang waktu.

"China pernah bilang padaku kalau dia selalu berharap kamu tumbuh jadi seorang yang besar dan diakui dunia," celetukku, sengaja membawa atmosfer suram dalam ruangan. "Tapi sekarang kalau aku coba mengerti sudut pandangnya, ia pasti nggak pernah mengira kamu akan jadi seperti ini. Sampai terpikir soal menaklukkan dunia segala."

Rumah Japan begitu sepi. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia memutuskan untuk hengkang dan tinggal sendiri. Aku juga tidak pernah memahami motivasinya ingin membuat dunia mengakuinya namun yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanyalah menimbulkan penderitaan di sana-sini. Japan memandangku lama, lalu memalingkan muka.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Ia tidak menjawab. Berdiri.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kamu nggak menghabiskannya?" aku langsung menyembur, membuat Japan membatalkan niat untuk mengambil langkah. Aku lupa bahwa di rumahku yang dulu, bukanlah situasi yang berhak diprotes setiap kali Japan melakukan hal yang sama. Kami memakluminya waktu itu, namun naluriku tidak berkata demikian kini. "Astaga, kalau boleh kuakui, nih, ya, nasimu seratus kali lipat lebih manis dibandingkan nasi buatan England yang bahkan tak bisa dimakan. Kalau kamu di sana, kamu baru tahu rasa."

"Aku nggak akan pernah menjadi koloninya sampai kapan pun juga. Aku nggak tertarik menaklukannya karena berdamai dengan England sebenarnya adalah rencana Germany sejak awal," Japan menjawab, dan kenapa ia melenceng dari apa yang aku maksudkan? Aku tidak berniat membahas mengenai kemungkinan ia tinggal di rumah England.

Sengaja tidak kubalas lebih jauh, aku tidak suka topik mengenai perang.

Aku memutar kursiku karena Japan sudah mulai berjalan menjauhi ruang makan. "Kapan aku akan dikembalikan lagi kepadanya?"

"Kepada siapa?"

"England, tentu." Aku mengerutkan kening. Memangnya kita lagi membicarakan siapa?

Tapi tak disangka, giliran Japan yang memandangku dengan kerutan di keningnya. Seolah baru saja mendengar pernyataan dariku yang tidak sepantasnya kuucapkan. Ia mengenakan jas perginya, bersiap-siap ke luar rumah. "Kenapa dia? Kau seharusnya minta untuk dikembalikan ke China," tangannya terjulur menggapai pegangan pintu, "kau ini keluarga Asia, Hong Kong."

Pintu terbuka secepat kembali tertutup.

Aku sendirian, tercenung.

Aku ini Hong Kong. Keluarga Asia. Tapi mereka sudah membuangku, mereka menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak koloni negara Eropa itu dan baru mengungkapkan pada _harinya_. Aku masih tak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka nggak mau seterbuka England, yang langsung bercerita bahkan saat ia baru tiba?

Aku tidak merasa keluarga Asia sebagai 'rumah', sekalipun ternyata di sanalah aku harus pulang.

* * *

Aku tak pernah mendapat sedikit pun kabar tentang kedua saudara lamaku. Japan tak pernah berurusan dengan keduanya, selama ia pulang atau sibuk meracau tiap malam, yang dibicarakan hanyalah strategi untuk America, America, America.

Kira-kira China sedang apa? Taiwan? Vietnam? South Korea? Apakah China masih sering berpergian karena menjadi bagian dari perang? Mungkinkah Taiwan dan Vietnam saling berbagi selimut, bersembunyi? South Korea mungkin sedang mondar-mandir, atau memindahkan saluran televisi berkali-kali.

Aku selalu menghabiskan hari untuk mempertanyakan keduanya, tapi jelas aku tak pernah melewatkan satu gumaman yang selalu sama sebelum terlelap atau bangun dari tidur—

England, aku rindu kamu.

* * *

Rumah Japan begitu besar, begitu tenang, begitu penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan. Setidaknya lebih menyegarkan dibandingkan rumah England yang hanya ada rak berisi buku-buku dalam setiap tolehan. Aku mengetuk jemariku di meja makan, mengamati ruangan. Bosan. Japan sedang pergi berperang.

Aku ingin perang cepat berakhir. Tapi siapa yang kumaksudkan, kalau aku sekarang perlu berdoa demi kemenangan?

Aku berbeda dengan ketika masih kecil dulu, bocah yang tak pernah bisa menahan rasa kantuk. Sekarang, pada tahun keempat aku tinggal di sini, rasanya malam di mana aku benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak justru dapat dihitung dengan jari. Hampir selalu aku tak pernah memejamkan mata. Bisa karena sibuk berpikir, atau suara-suara yang Japan buat di luar kamar begitu berisik.

Japan benar-benar mendominasi sekali dalam perang besar kali ini. Apa, sih, yang mau dikejar dari penaklukan dan penaklukan? Mungkin akulah yang nggak akan pernah bisa memahaminya, karena perananku hanyalah merasakan dampak dari itu semua. Negara-negara yang menang bisa bebas gembira melebarkan sayap, dan negara-negara sepertiku harus rela dibopong ke sana kemari dan dilempar sana sini.

Aku sibuk melamun hingga tanpa sadar terlelap di ruang makan. Kedua tangan terlipat, kepala telungkup di atas meja.

"Hong Kong."

Sebelah tangan mengusapku. Aku mengangkat kepala, kaget. "Ah?"

Dengan bantuan cahaya yang remang-remang, aku melihat Japan, berdiri di sebelahku. Seragam yang ia kenakan untuk berperang kini kotor, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya penuh luka. Aku menatapnya, membelalakkan mata. Japan menarik kursi di sampingku, duduk. Aku memutar badanku agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku dikalahkan."

Aku diam. Aku tahu. Siaran radio di meja ruang tamu sudah memberi tahu semuanya.

Ingin kutimpali lebih jauh dengan kalimat sinis yang sudah kusimpan bertahun-tahun di kepala, namun kuurungkan. Aku _melihatnya_. Sosok kakak yang begitu pengertian, menanggung semua beban, sendiri, kepayahan. Sorot mata Japan begitu letih, aku membuang muka karena tak tahan. "Sebenarnya, sih, kamu bisa bertahan selama ini, tuh, hanya karena kebaikan waktu saja."

Japan tersenyum. "Kalau omong masih pedas, ya."

Aku tak membalas, hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ada beberapa hari sebelum penandatanganan antara dua pihak. Sebentar lagi kamu pulang."

Aku terusik dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Aku … pulang … ke mana?"

Japan memandangku. "Apa maksudnya 'pulang ke mana'? China itu rumahmu, 'kan."

"Ke China?"

Japan menangkap nada tidak bahagia dalam suaraku. Sebelah kakinya mengetuk lantai, berpikir sejenak. Jelas aku tahu bahwa tebakanku benar, sebentar lagi aku akan dipulangkan ke rumah China, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu apakah memang iya, dan Japan mengerti maksudku. Ia mengangkat kepala, "Hong Kong, begitu kamu mendengar aku bilang bahwa sebentar lagi waktumu pulang, rumah siapa yang kaubayangkan?"

Ini dia.

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku.

Pulang. Rumah siapa yang kubayangkan?

Sejak perpisahanku dengan England di arena perang, aku nggak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Aku nggak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, apakah ia memenangkan semua pertarungan, apakah ia merindukanku atau tidak. Mungkin ia sudah mempunyai saudara baru untuk menggantikanku. England adalah negara besar, mudah baginya untuk melepas dan memungut, 'kan?

Kalau aku ingin pulang ke rumahnya, apakah ia akan menyambutku? Aku, Hong Kong? Yang Asia, berkulit kuning, berambut gelap, yang kerjaannya mengganggu dan merusak suasana, yang sekali bicara susah dihentikan? Atau mungkin England hanya akan mempersilakanku masuk dengan canggung karena tahun demi tahun sudah terlewati tanpa ada sekali ia memikirkanku, lalu menanyakan kabar dan apa tujuan kedatangan?

Bodoh banget kalau aku masih mengharapkannya!

"Aku nggak tahu."

Japan mencari keraguan dari kata-kataku, ia menghela napas. "Lebih baik begitu," jawabnya, aku tahu tanggapannya barusan menyindirku karena pastilah ia tidak menemukan secuil pun kebenaran di sana. Ia bangkit. "Aku harus bersih-bersih. Begitu kekalahanku disiarkan ke dunia, sebentar lagi kamu akan kembali kepadanya."

China akan datang. Aku akan dibawa pulang.

Aku memejamkan mata. Sesederhana itulah.

* * *

Aku bermimpi pada malam yang sama saat aku melanjutkan lagi tidurku di kamar.

Aku membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa aku sedang berdiri di antara dua garis rel kereta api. Bunyi-bunyiandari jauh seolah memberi tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada dua kereta melintas bersamaan di kedua garis ini. Selama aku tetap diam pada posisiku maka aku akan baik-baik saja. Kedua kereta hanya akan melewatiku, melintas di kanan dan di kiriku, aku hanya perlu bertahan dengan anginnya.

"Hong Kong!"

"Kecil!"

Panggilan yang diseru bersamaan itu ditujukan padaku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan sisi lainnya lagi. Mereka berdua di sana, di kananku, di kiriku, berdiri, dengan kaki terjebak di atas rel kereta. Hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menarik tangan mereka, kurengkuh, kereta akan begitu saja lewat dan mereka selamat.

Tapi, aku diharuskan menarik satu orang saja.

Aku menoleh menatap China, seseorang yang membuatku tahu dengan eksistensi kata saudara. Sorot matanya panik, kedua tangannya diulurkan, memintaku menggapai dan menariknya. Tak ada kata-kata, tapi bisa jadi bermakna, "Tarik tanganku sekarang, lalu kita berdua bisa selamat dari sini, Hong Kong!"

Waktu berjalan lambat. Aku bisa melihat kereta dari kejauhan, masih kecil sekali, tapi begitu kecepatan kereta membuatnya bisa jadi semakin dekat dalam sekali kedipan.

Kutolehkan kepala menatap England. Seorang yang memperkenalkanku makna kata saudara sebenarnya. Kedua mata hijaunya begitu tenang, tapi aku tahu tidak demikian di dalam. Perlahan, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Seolah berkata, "Atur napasmu, Kecil, yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah menarik tanganku dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Suara kereta menderu sekarang.

Rasanya aku ingin menengadah menatap langit. Sekadar berteriak.

Mimpi sialan!

Kenapa harus satu di antara dua? Kenapa mereka? Kenapa China dan England? Kedua saudara lama yang aku tak bisa memilih dan melepas salah satunya. Mereka memberi banyak warna di kehidupanku, pahit, senang, sedih, kesal, marah, bahagia, tertawa. Aku nggak mungkin bisa menjadi Hong Kong yang sekarang tanpa mereka!

"Hong Kong!"

Teriakan itu untukku. Aku menoleh menatap China. Ia memandangku tak percaya. Aku tak sanggup bergerak, bahkan ketika aku ingin melakukannya. Kutatap China, sorot matanya seperti meneriakkan, "Serius?" terhadap apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tak mendekat untuk menarik kedua tangannya.

"Kecil."

Itu suara England, hanya England yang memanggilku seperti itu. Kupalingkan kepala untuk menatapnya, dan sebelah tangannya yang tadi terangkat sudah ia turunkan sekarang. Seulas senyum ia berikan, menenangkan, "Bukan salahmu, aku bisa jadi akan begitu apabila jadi kamu," mungkin itu maksudnya.

Jelas itu salahku.

Kereta menghantam keduanya. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Detik berlalu, darah mereka tersembur dan bersamaan menghujani tubuhku—

"Hong Kong!"

* * *

Aku terbangun oleh guncangan keras. Kubuka mata dengan tersentak, hanya untuk melihat sosok Japan begitu panik, di samping tempat tidurku. Aku bangkit, napasku memburu, tubuhku basah oleh keringat. Astaga, astaga, astaga.

Japan memberiku segelas air putih. Aku meminumnya, dan ia menungguku. "Aku mendengar rintihan darimu dan aku masuk. Kamu mengigau. Mimpi buruk?"

Mimpi buruk.

Sejurus kemudian, mimpi itu seolah terbayang lagi di kepalaku secara cepat. Seting di antara dua rel kereta api, China di sampingku dan England di sisi lainnya lagi, keduanya terjebak, butuh aku untuk menariknya, tapi tapi _tapi_ aku tak melakukannya dan jadilah kereta api itu menghancurkan jasad mereka—

Aku menyemburkan air minumku. Terbatuk keras.

Pilihan kurang ajar itu!

Japan buru-buru merebut air minum di tanganku, meletakkannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku, mengelus punggungku. Aku masih terbatuk beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian mulai tenang, perlahan-lahan menarik napas dan menghelanya. Masih terngiang apa yang mungkin akan England katakan apabila ia diberi waktu untuk mengungkapkannya, "Atur napasmu, Kecil."

Japan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia saudaraku sekarang dan ia pernah menjadi saudaraku, jadi aku sudah membuka mulut sebelum ia sempat bertanya. "Di mimpiku, aku diberi pilihan."

"Antara China dan England?"

Aku menoleh kaget. "Kok …?" Japan tahu?

Ia tersenyum geli, berhenti mengelus punggungku. "Kamu nggak berubah, Hong Kong. Masih mudah terbaca, seperti biasa," katanya ringan dan aku sangsi, karena aku berani jamin bahwa sebenarnya Japanlah yang memang mahir membaca ekspresi orang, "begitu aku melihatmu di arena perang empat tahun lalu itu, kamu mengejutkanku."

Aku ingin menukas rasanya. Jelas aku yang terkejut, tahu. Mana aku tahu kalau ternyata ia sudah menyadari keberadaanku waktu itu?

"Kamu, Hong Kong, adik paling kecil di antara semuanya, yang suaranya paling nyaring di rumah," topik yang Japan angkat mulai menghangat, seperti sorot matanya, "sudah menjadi belasan senti lebih tinggi, rambut lebih panjang pula," tangannya terangkat untuk membelai rambutku, dan aku tak keberatan, "gadis dengan pandangan mata yang penuh luka dan rasa sedih."

Aku masih diam.

"England yang berjasa dalam hal ini, 'kan?" tangan Japan diturunkan. "Mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini. Dari kanak-kanak ke remaja. Seratus tahun kau habiskan bersamanya. Ia pasti luar biasa bagimu."

Setelahnya Japan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia membawa segelas air minum yang tinggal setengah isi itu, ke luar kamar. Aku menatap pintu kamar yang kini tertutup, masih tak bersuara.

Soal England, aku yakin Japan mengakui bahwa aku lebih mengerti, dan bagiku mengenai keluarbiasaannya ia, ingin kutanggapi satu hal: England _lebih_ dari itu.

* * *

Kami ada di belakang bangunan itu. Titik buta suatu gedung besar yang di dalamnya sedang berlangsung konferensi entahlah apa, dan Japan ada di dalam sana. Aku berdiri, beberapa meter di hadapanku ada dirinya. China. Ia tidak berubah, padahal sudah seratus tahun lebih kami tidak bertemu muka.

China mengulum senyum. "Hong Kong, kamu sudah besar."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku rindu dia, sungguh. Saudara yang selalu kurepotkan hampir setiap harinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari demi hari lagi bersamanya. Tapi kakiku seolah terkunci di tempat. Ada sisi diriku yang ingin bahwa China yang melangkahkan kakinya kepadaku. Memang ia sudah melakukannya tadi. Ia sudah yang berjalan, tapi kenapa ia berhenti di sana?

Aku mau ia yang kemari. Mendekatlah, Kak.

China mengulurkan tangannya, keduanya—persis seperti mimpi itu. "Sini."

"Kenapa bukan kamu yang ke sini?"

"Di mana-mana yang dihampiri itu yang menjemput, tahu."

"Nggak ada pengecualian, nih, kalau yang menunggu aku?"

"Hei. Belum jadi adik lagi sudah mau cari gara-gara kamu, ya."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu tertawa. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa.

Aku rindu orang ini.

Kutundukkan kepalaku. Mungkin memang kepada Chinalah tempatku kembali. England sudah bisa dipastikan tidak peduli. Barangkali kita tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita paling inginkan dalam hidup, barangkali pula kita tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang paling kita impikan dalam hubungan.

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan _mu_ , mengingat pertemuan pertama kita.

Kamu, England. Kamu yang membersihkan lututku di tepi jalan, kamu yang menangis di kamar dalam gelap malam, kamu yang susah payah berdiri dengan pedang di tangan. Kamu mengajarkanku pahitnya kehidupan, dan mungkin saat inilah aku harus mempraktikannya: di mana aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Ini realita.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati China. Tempatku pulang.

Tempatku _seharusnya_ pulang.

"Omong-omong, kamu utang satu minta maaf padaku."

China memutar bola mata, ia berkacak pinggang. Ekspresinya kesal, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia menyukainya. "Hong Kong, itu sudah seratus tahun yang lalu. Kamu tumbuh jadi gadis remaja yang susah lupa pada saat-saat kesedihan, ya? Selanjutnya akan kubayar dengan seratus masakan yang berbeda tiap hari."

Aku tersenyum lagi. Membuatku jadi ingat masakan _mu_.

Gosong, pahit, tidak pantas disebut makanan.

Aku hendak melangkah lagi ketika kudengar suara derap langkah seseorang. Semakin cepat. Semakin keras terdengar. Aku mengangkat kepala, sekadar ingin tahu siapa—hanya untuk melihat sosok yang napasnya tersengal namun tak henti berlari, kedatangannya membuatku merasa jantung seolah berhenti berdetak. Aku berhenti melangkah.

"Kecil!"

Aku memandang tak percaya.

Ah. Kamu datang.

Kamu.

Datang.

China juga menyadari suara lari itu, ia membalikkan badan atas nama rasa penasaran. Namun, kamu melewatinya tepat begitu ia berbalik—kamu membuat China hanya bisa merasakan angin yang kauciptakan, dan kamu terus lari tanpa berhenti dan sedetik kemudian yang menghujaniku berikutnya adalah pelukan.

"Ketemu!"

Aku selalu tak pernah bisa memperkirakan sebelumnya. Kamu memelukku begitu tiba-tiba. Tanpa aku sempat dalam hati meminta, kamu sudah melakukan apa yang aku harap dilakuan China. Kamu yang mendekatiku. Aku melebarkan kedua mata, dan aku melihat China dibalik punggungmu, dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti apa yang kupasang. Kukerjapkan mataku sekali dan air mata mengalir—astaga, sudah berapa lama kubiarkan menggenang tadi?

"England, kamu …," aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Aku terpaku. Lagi. Aku bahkan belum sempat berpikir bahwa kamu berutang permintaan maaf, tapi kamu sudah membayarnya. Jadi kini, untuk kali pertama, aku tak peduli apakah China tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kami atau apa pun, aku balas memeluknya. Kupejamkan mata. "Makasih sudah mengatakannya."

England melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo." Menatapku. "Kita pulang."

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir lagi, tapi tanganku tak tergerak untuk menghapusnya. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Ajakan itu adalah kalimat yang paling ingin kudengar bahkan seumur hidup, di saat aku berpikir bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang mengharap kepulanganku.

Nada suara yang begitu hangat. Kamu mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengusap air mataku. Aku tertawa geli, melakukannya sendiri. Terisak sebentar, sebelum mengangkat kepala dan menatapmu lagi. Aku memantulkan sorot matamu dan hanya bisa menemukan _satu_ _kata_ untuk menggambarkan berbagai emosi yang kuterima di sana:

Rumah.


End file.
